1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit, and in particular, to an optical unit to be used in an automotive lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, halogen lamps and HID (High Intensity Discharge) lamps are adopted as the white light sources of automotive lamps. In addition, automotive lamps, in each of which an LED is adopted as a light source, have been developed in recent years. When a white light source is achieved by using an LED, a blue LED and a yellow phosphor are generally combined together. In addition, it is known that lighting lamps, in each of which white light is achieved by combining together LEDs having emitted light colors different from each other, have been devised.